una relacion inesperada
by niomi-chan uchiha-hyuga
Summary: una chica aburrida con una vida común conoce aun chico malo todo lo contrario a ella , polos opuesto se atraen aunque lo nieguen que pasara después del primer beso?


**hola este será mi primer fanfic que suba a si que por favor no me critiquen mucho y mas por mi falta de ortografía, (esto será un sasuhina como saben ningún personaje de naruto me pertenece) disfrútenlo.**

**.**

**.**

**primer dia te conoci:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

estoy en la calle caminando debajo de la lluvia en Tokio Japon, bueno para los que no me conocen me llamo Hinata Hyuga, tengo 16 años y estoy aquí por un intercambio que hubo en la escuela, soy de mexico la verdad no quería venir me siento aburrida y cansada, aun que no se de que me quejo asi soy yo una tonta chica aburrida que nunca le pasa nada interesante por eso estoy sola sin novio y solo cuento con tres amigos, miro asia el cielo y después me dirijo a un parque donde veo una banca, me siento y veo como cae la brisa de la lluvia en el pasto verde, cierro mis ojos y me quedo profundamente dormida.

no se cuanto tiempo llevo aquí acostada en el parque, pero comienzo a escuchar voces chicos y abro de golpe mis ojos, frente a mi se encontraban tres chicos un rubio ojo azules con una linda sonrisa, un pelirrojo con ojos verdes y una mirada serena y un pelinegro de ojos negros con una mirada demasiado fría pero mas que miedo me dio curiosidad, no me di cuenta cuando me estaba perdiendo en sus ojos que parecen dos posos negros sin fondo hasta que escuche la voz del chico rubio, ahora sabia que no eran japonés pues ese chico me hablo en español.

-holaaa oye no crees que es muy noche para que una niña como tu ande por aquí solita-me lo dijo con una sonrisa de burla- no valla ser que un lobo te coma- y después me sonrio de una forma y tan sarcástica que lo primero que salio de mis labios fue-lo mismo digo que hacen tres niños tontos, solos en la noche- mirando fijamente a los tres.

-mira boba hasta tu misma te lo dices eres una niña, sabes cual es nuestra edad-me lo dijo el chico de cabello negro que se acercaba mas a mi, hasta sentirlo muy cerca de mi cuerpo solo a unos centímetros de rozarse, yo trage salida controlando mis nervios y respondi,- unos 10- el me sonrio tan fríamente y me contesto- si yo tengo 10, tu debes de tener 2 años de estupilina- tenia tantas ganas de darle una bofetada, pero me contuve por q escuche la voz del chico pelirrojo- Naruto, Sasuke ya dejala en paz, debe de tener entre 15 o 16 debe de estar de intercambio en la preparatoria de Konoha, mi hermana hablo de eso.- me miro tranquilamente y prosigio-por donde estas hospedando es noche - lo mire fijamente y me di cuenta q tenían razón ya estaba todo oscuro a lo que me preocupe y hable-en el hotel kyubi al norte- a lo que el respondio- bien yo vivo al sur, Naruto al oeste y Sasuke al norte que el te acompañe, Naruto ya vámonos- a lo que los dos se fueron dejándome nerviosa mirando a sasuke, pensando en como demonios a el le tuve que tocar y no al chico pelirrojo que nunca supe su nombre, mire Sasuke a los ojos el sonrio y me dijo- debería irme y dejarte sola por maleducada no soy tan mala como tu andando. me tomo de la muñeca del brazo y me jalo hasta un automóvil negro me abrió la puerta me metio la cerro, haciendo los mismo el del lado del copiloto, encendio el auto y nos dirigimos hacia donde se encontraba mi hotel.

no se dijo nada, hasta que llegamos al hotel apago el auto y me miro a los ojos- que no tienes novio que le preocupes o algún amante, tu celular no sonó para nada- yo lo mire a los ojos acaso estaba preocupado por mi y de pronto escuche de nuevo su voz-no me preocupas solo para saber algo de ti aunque la verdad eres como un maldito libro abierto- yo me quede pensativa enserio que lo soy lo acabo de conocer y ya me conoce por completo y yo no se nada de el, ahora se lo que es un libro cerrado con llave eso es lo que es el- por tu cara de tonta se nota que lo mas malo que has dado es un beso, espera no has dado ni eso jaja eres una monja- yo me enoje mucho si esta bien que no he besado a nadie pero que ella a cuantas a besado, antes de que terminara mi pensamiento se escucho- un millón y hasta la cama me las he llevado, me miro fríamente se acerca a mi a unos centímetros de mi labios y me susurra- lo que tu nunca lograras boba- me enoje tanto que mi primera reacción fue, tomar su cara y besarlo en sus labios rojos, saben a alcohol con humo de cigarro pero no me molesta al contrario tiene un rico sabor, siento que sus manos toman mi cabello y me acerca mas a el a lo que yo rápidamente me separo y lo miro a los ojos- no necesito un millón por que solo a uno lo traeré loquito por mi a un millón-.

me bajo del auto toda roja corriendo subo las escaleras y entro a mi departamento me siento en el suelo y escucho vibrar mi cel, por mi ventada entra un papel que envuelve una piedra desenvuelvo el papel y dice:este es mi numero mañana hablamos besucona te demostrare quien perseguirá a quien boba.

cierro los ojos me acuesto en la cama y antes que darme dormida pienso si pensaba que este hiba ser el final de ver a Sasuke, aunque presiento que el destino me tiene preparado algo y con ese ultimo pensamiento quede dormida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**espero que les haya gustado si quieren que suba el siguiente capitulo comenten.**


End file.
